


Miraculous: In the Shadows of Paris

by WonderlandWriter13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandWriter13/pseuds/WonderlandWriter13
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the brightest and kindest juniors at her High School. Known for putting others before herself, she's a person any one of her classmates would call caring and happy. No one expected the change, not even Marinette herself but after coming home one rainy evening and finding her father dead in the bakery, clutching a pair of black earrings, everything in Marinette's life began to change.  Random violent attacks and akumas begin to plague the city and no one but Ladybug and Chat Noir can save it. But how can Marinette save Paris when she couldn't even save her father? When she doesn't realize she needs saving herself?! High School ages/Darker take on story/I do not own Miraculous Ladybug !





	1. Un Réveil Glacé

The Frozen Alarm clock:

It hadn't been getting better. Nothing was better. In fact, everything was much, much worse- something Marinette couldn't have ever seen coming for what could have been worse than that? What could possibly be worse than coming home and finding her father unmoving, stone cold and clutching a pair of black earrings? Earrings she now wore every single day, without hesitation.

Being Ladybug wasn't a burden. In fact, it was probably the only thing that had been keeping her together in the past months. What was worse -what only added to the mess her life had become since that night- was seeing the horror that had come into her life, turn and spread itself into the city. Against the innocent people of Paris. What was worse was to know that others were now suffering like her. Like her mother.

However...worse or not it gave her a purpose. The earrings gave her the power to protect people from suffering like she was. It was her duty to uncover who was behind the random attacks that had been plaguing the city and not only would they help her do that, the earrings would give her the power to find who was responsible for the death of her father. Something she reminded herself of daily.

Marinette sighed as her thoughts swirled around deep inside her. Being Ladybug wasn't the only thing that had been keeping her together. There was...a very bold black cat that had been at her side ever since that terrifying night and he hadn't left. His jokes, his smiles and his ridiculous flirting was the exact kind of lightheartedness she needed right now because she couldn't find it without him. She couldn't feel light without him.

"Why so silent bugaboo?" Chat Noir's voice shook her out of her stupor. "Busy thinking about me since we're apart?"

"Oh please." Marinette found herself saying before she could even think. "In your dreams Kitty." Even though your dead on. She thought to herself.

She could imagine the way his eyes would light up when he responded. "Well there you are M'Lady. I called you three times, guess you really like my nickname since that's what got your attention huh?"

Marinette blanched. He'd called her name three times? She shook her head, trying to clear it. What was she thinking? Getting caught up in her thoughts during such an important situation? She set her jaw firmly. She wasn't Marinette anymore. Right now she was Ladybug.

Feeling more focused, Ladybug stood from the crouch she'd been in. "I wouldn't say that." A pause. "Sorry Cat." She muttered hastily through the comm she had in her ear. "How are things on your end? Nothing has changed here."

The teasing vanished. "She hasn't moved, she's still staring at the TV in the store window. I say you're clear."

Ladybug peered intently at the flat she was watching. It had to be empty since Chat Noir had eyes on Aurore, or Stormy Weather as she had started calling herself the night she was fired from her job. Ladybug and Chat Noir had picked up on her as a potential akuma when she started spouting nonsense the night before and threatened to cover Paris in ice and thunderstorms. But the weird thing was...she hadn't tried. Every past victim had suddenly turned after some negative event in their life and then released their negative emotions through powers against the one's who had wronged them or anyone else who got in the way. So the reason Aurore was a possible akuma was well because...she hadn't gone ballistic.

Yet. Ladybug thought uneasily.

"Alright, if you've still got eyes on her I'm going inside." Ladybug said over the comm, tossing her yo-yo and silently landing on the roof of Aurore's dark and empty apartment.

Chat's confidence didn't waver. "You can count on me. She's not going anywhere."

She gave no reply and tested the nearest sunroof to see if it was open. "Gotcha." She breathed as the thick glass rose at her urging. Just like at home. The thought crossed her mind briefly and then she was inside.

She was cold instantly, her arms crossing over her body on instinct. Ladybug felt her teeth tremble, on the brink of chattering already. She narrowed her eyes in the dim light. Ladybugs couldn't see in the dark.

Not fair. She thought irritably.

Ladybug edged her way towards the nearest wall, her hand trailing across it in search of a switch. The cold was seeping from the space before her and she couldn't help her imagination as it came up with unpleasant things that were probably waiting for her the moment the lights flicked on.

Stormy Weather was definitely dangerous. An akuma.

The press had dubbed the crazed powered humans as 'Akumas'. The behavior and sudden powers were believed- by some- to be the results of some sort of demonic possession or evil spell but Ladybug and Chat Noir knew better. These people were sick, infected. They just didn't know exactly how or why or who was responsible.

Ladybug wanted to tell Chat to be on guard and that Aurore was an akuma but she had to take care of the darkness first. She had to be sure she was alone.

Not very heroic. Wandering around in the dark, searching for a light. But what choice did she have at the moment? She could make out basic shapes of furniture and appliances. The flat seemed to be very open and spacious but the section right in front of her, where the cold was radiating from was impossible to see properly.

She felt a few more inches when her fingers tapped on something plastic. With a silent sigh she prepared herself, yo-yo in hand, fingers poised. With an intense expression Ladybug flicked on the lights to the apartment.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

"Uh-oh." Her partner's words filled her ears at the moment the same phrase crossed her mind. "She's starting to talk to herself..." One of the tell tale signs of being an akuma.

It was further confirmation but Ladybug didn't care. She was too busy staring at the frozen form of her best friend- of Marinette's best friend- Alya Cesaire.

~ ~

"Tell me again how this happened?!" Marinette begged, clinging onto Alya's shoulders. The school day was halfway over and the two were situated outside of the cafeteria to have some privacy.

Alya sighed dramatically. "Girl I already told you."

Marinette's big blue eyes didn't waver.

Her friend caved. "Alright, alright." Alya sat up straight. "I decided to go by Aurore's place since I heard she was fired from the news station. I thought I'd drop by to see how she was doing."

Marinette exclaimed for the second time. "You what!?"

Alya ignored her outburst and grumbled softly. "Like I'd have any idea she was an akuma. Anyway. I knocked on her door and it opened."

She clung to every word Alya said, seeing the scene play out before her on the dull school wall. She had very nearly freaked when she found Alya in Stormy Weather's apartment, fear for her friend shaking her to the core. She couldn't lose her too.

"She didn't look like herself and I started to ask if she was feeling okay when she screamed, pointed her umbrella at me and then..." Alya's voice trailed off, her brown eyes distant and vacant.

"And then?" Marinette prompted. She hadn't been able to question Alya the night she and Chat had saved her and stopped Stormy Weather. Her lucky charm had drained Tikki as usual, leaving her with only minuets. She'd barely said goodbye to Chat.

Suddenly Alya's face broke out into a huge smile. "And then nothing until Ladybug herself rescued me!" In her excitement she threw her arms around Marinette. "Oh Mari, if only you could've seen her! She's so amazing girl, and strong. I-"

Mari's emotions bristled. "Alya." She said her name very seriously. Her friend released her and glanced at her face to read the expression she wore. "You could've died."

Once the words escaped her lips she wanted them back. Alya's amazed face melted into one of concern and realization. "Marinette..." She reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry I-I know that, trust me. I was totally scared but..." She searched the sky, the sunlight glinting off her glasses. "But I didn't die. I didn't even get hurt!" A gentle smile returned to her face. "That's what I was telling you Mari. Ladybug saved me, and I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Concern. It was a look Marinette was tired of seeing on people's faces and in the past few weeks Alya had finally stopped wearing it. Marinette had gotten better at hiding her feelings, something that being Ladybug had helped with. She couldn't be annoyed this time though. It was her fault Alya was worried now.

Mari shook her head. "I know, I'm not caught up on that it's just...." She looked at their clasped hands. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and...all you were talking about was Ladybug." It had been flattering at first, and kind of cool when her best friend became the biggest Ladybug fan Marinette knew, but after a while? She got tired of it. All it was was a constant reminder of her lie.

The concern disappeared from her friends face. "I guess I didn't realize- I'm sorry. You were just worried about me and I didn't even notice."

"It's okay." Marinette said, the tension releasing from her body. Now that she had the whole story she felt a lot better. "Lunch is almost over, do you want to-"

"Hey Marinette. Alya."

The air caught in her throat. Her body froze so tensely that she could've been a Stormy Weather victim herself.

Alya glanced uncertainly at Marinette before releasing her hand to wave. "Hey Adrien."

"What are you guys up to?" Mild curiosity it sounded like. Maybe it would be safe to reply.

Very, very slowly, Marinette turned so she was facing the blonde. He looked perfect, as usual. Beautiful and flawless. His green eyes shinning. She couldn't help getting lost in them.

Fingers snapped in front of her face. "M? He asked what we're up to." She could always count on Alya to help her out when she went spacey.

"Ah! We were storming about talky-" Wrong. Her heart skipped a beat. "I-I mean! We were talking about Stormy....Weather! Victim was an Alya- ah, I meant! Alya was a victim! Iwassoveryworriedabouther." Her words tumbled out without rhyme or reason. Was she really this hopeless?

Adrien stared for a moment and then glanced at Alya. "You were the one they found in her apartment?" Genuine interest and...concern? "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Alya nodded in agreement. "If it wasn't for Ladybug and Chat Noir I honestly don't know if I would be."

He shouldered his bag. "We're lucky to have them looking out for Paris. Especially Ladybug."

Marinette's eyes snapped back into focus. "You-you like Ladybug?"

She felt Alya's eyes on her as she spoke a comprehensible sentence to him.

She could've been imagining it, but she thought Adrien's face reddened. "Wh-who doesn't? She's amazing. She's always brave and putting other people before herself..." He trailed off.

Marinette was staring again. He thought she was brave?

The school bell made the both of them jump in surprise.

"Well, I'll see you in class." He said quickly. "I'm really glad to see you're okay Alya." And then he was gone.

He thought she was amazing?

Hold it. The rational part of her thought to herself. He was talking about Ladybug, not Marinette.

Her shoulders slumped. "Everyone thinks Ladybug is amazing."

Alya laughed beside her. "Don't feel jealous Mari. I know he'd see how absolutely amazing you are if you could just talk to him."

"Well I doubt that'll happen any time soon." She grumbled, trudging after Alya towards the classroom.

~ ~

"I'm home mom!" Marinette called as the bakery door fell closed behind her. She scanned the room as she slipped past the counter. Her mother was usually seen kneading dough or cleaning the ovens whenever she got home from school but today it was vacant.

"There." Tikki's voice said. The small kwami was floating beside Marinette and pointing at a note sitting on the counter.

Stepped out to run to the store. Business was slow.   
Be back home soon! Love you

She tucked the note into her purse. "Well that explains why the door was locked." Marinette turned to head upstairs but slowed. She should sit in the bakery waiting for customers until her mother came back....

Her blue eyes studied the vacant bakery. She didn't like being down here when her mother wasn't home. It made her heart pound and head spin. Marinette groaned and collapsed on the stool that stood behind the counter, her head in her hands.

"Marinette?" Tikki whizzed around her face worriedly. "Is...is there anything I can do?"

Tikki was no stranger to Marinette's behavior whenever she was alone in the shop. When the kwami had asked her what was wrong the first time it happened Marinette hadn't been able to find the words to explain. She still hadn't, but that didn't stop Tikki from offering some sort of help each time.

"No." She breathed, laying her cheek on the counter. In the back of her mind she knew she'd have to clean it now....it wasn't sanitary for food....

The room spun around her and she clenched the counter with her hands. She could go upstairs and listen for the bell. Marinette knew that would be just fine except she wasn't quite sure she could move.

She felt a slight amount of pressure settle on the top of her head. "I don't like seeing you in pain." Tikki said softly. It made Marinette's heart ache. She was only making Tikki worry more than she needed to...

Her hands didn't release the counter.

"Tikki." Her voice somehow managed to work. "Could you bring me some-" The bell on the door chimed at a volume louder than Marinette remembered. In shock she managed to lift her head from the counter to see who was now entering.

She had never seen the woman before. She stood tall and purposeful but with a dull look in her blue eyes. Her clothes were nice but simple, an outfit that would easily blend into the background. Marinette noticed that her hair was black with a simple red streak brushed to side as if it had lingered too long and she was anxious for it to finally grow out.

"This is the Dupain Bakery?" The woman asked seriously.

Marinette blinked rapidly. "Ah, yes. Dupain-Cheng...?"

The woman nodded curtly and eyed the pastries and breads on display. "I've heard that this is the best bakery in Paris. I need to order a cake."

"Oh wow! H-how flattering." The words came with little thought. It used to be. The words crossed her mind as she fumbled for one of the ordering forms. "You can go ahead and fill this out. You won't need to pay until your order is ready and you pick it up."

The lady took the form and pen Marinette offered and hastily began filling it out.

"Is it for a birthday?" Marinette conversationally asked, hoping to fill the silence as long as she could.

Her writing paused but she easily said, "No. It's for the fashion gala happening Saturday evening." With a flourish she signed the paper and handed it back to Marinette. "Make sure it's on time." Was all she said before turning in her plain heels and passing out through the door.

"Talk about rushed." Tikki commented, emerging from her hiding place.

Marinette just shrugged and glanced at the order form. "Nathalie Sancoeur." She read idly. "Huh. A fashion gala..." For some reason the event sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite pinpoint why. "I feel like I should know what she's talking about." She muttered on to herself as she placed the order where it would wait until it would be time to make it.

Tikki continued to fly around her but with less tension this time."You should check your calendar when you're mom returns."

Marinette nodded. She hadn't looked at it in a long time. The days had started to blend together, nothing standing out as significant. The only things she spent time doing was going to school and working with Chat. And even then, thinking back on those few things it all just seemed to blur together...

The bell sounded again. "Marinette!"

She instantly felt better, the pressure weighing down on her lifting. "Hey Mom!" Marinette rushed to take a bag from her, helping to haul the groceries up the stairs to their apartment.

"How was your day?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"It was good. Nothing special." She answered, tugging open the door that lead to the apartment.

Her mother followed close behind. "You can find something special in every day."

She had said this enough times for Marinette to instantly recognize it. It used to be something she agreed with. Marinette felt a sour answer on her lips so she changed the subject. "A woman came in and ordered a cake while you were out."

The bags crinkled as her mother placed them on the counter beside her. "Oh? For a birthday?"

Marinette was glad to see that she had let the subject change slide. "No. She said it's for the fashion gala that's happening this Saturday."

"She must be talking about the event that's happening at the Grand Palais." She glanced at her daughter. "That's what the designing competition was for wasn't it?"

"Competition?" Her mind was blank. What was her mom talking about? Designing competition...? Her blue eyes stared blankly at her mother's grey ones.

"I don't remember all the details but you mentioned it back at the end of March. You were so excited about it."

She could vaguely recall rushing home after school and gushing about...about... Marinette gasped. "Oh! The Gabriel Agreste designing competition! You had to make a derby hat..." Her voice trailed off as it came back to her. She had sketched and sketched and sketched but hadn't been able to nail down the right design. It had been on her mind for weeks until-

"There will always be more opportunities." Her mom smiled then, as if sensing the dip in her daughter's mood. "Lucky for us to have been chosen to make the cake that celebrities will be enjoying!"

"Yeah! Lucky us..." She couldn't find the enthusiasm her mother had at the moment.

"You'll help me make it won't you?" Her mother added gently.

"Of course mom!" Marinette quickly said, finally shaken from her stupor. "It will be fun."

Her mother surrounded her with a quick hug. "Can you finish putting the groceries away? I'll head back down to the bakery."

"Not a problem." Marinette replied, hugging her back.

Tikki was there the moment they were alone. "You forgot about designing something for Gabriel Agreste?" The surprise was clear in the kwamis voice.

"I did Tikki." Marinette sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "And not only that, but the design that wins is going to be worn by Adrien." Tikki stared at her. "At the Gala." She pointed in the general direction of the hotel. "This Saturday."

Tikki's large eyes grew even larger. "Wow Marinette! What an opportunity!"

She had to shrug the disappointment away. "Like mom said, there will be other opportunities."

"Ah....Marinette?"

She frowned at the change in Tikki's voice. "Yes?"

"The eggs." Tikki pointed at the carton of eggs Marinette was currently leaning against.

"Oh no!" She scrambled around wildly, snatching up a towel. "Dang it! How can I be Ladybug and still be so clumsy?" Marinette mopped up the yokes that had started sliding down the counter. "Hopefully I didn't break all of them...."

~ ~

"Well?"

Marinette glanced at Tikki questioningly. She was seated at her desk, preparing to get started on her homework.

Her kwami zoomed to her face. "Are you going to look at your calendar?"

She started to shrug. "I don't-" With a whoosh Tikki vanished, yanking on the cord of the large calendar Marinette used to be so devoted to.

"Here."

"Alright, alright. I'm looking." She squinted, locating the month. It was already September. She scanned the days and weeks but ended up staring when she realized she didn't even know the days date or even what day of the week it was.

"I believe it's Thursday." Tikki said quietly.

"Ah! Right." She had been on autopilot for so long, waking up when her alarm went off and sleeping in when it didn't. That was the only way she distinguished the week from the weekend. But even with Tikki's help she still had no idea what Thursday it was until she located the Gala.

"There!" She exclaimed, feeling proud and hoping Tikki hadn't realized how lost she had been. "There's the Gala on Saturday and on Friday..."

Marinette gasped and froze.

"Friday?" Tikki prompted, curiously.

"Friday....it's-it's.... " Marinette struggled for the words to leave her mouth. "ADRIEN'S BIRTHDAY!?" Tikki started and Marinette clutched the huge calendar in disbelief. "IT'S TOMMOROW!?" As if she needed anything else to worry about!

"Marinette-"

Tikki was quickly cut off. "What am I going to do? I don't have anything planned! I'll have to stay up all night to make something!" Marinette shreiked at the thought. "But if I do that then it won't be as good as something I could make with more time!" She clutched her head. "I can't do this!" Her slim frame sank slowly into her desk chair in defeat.

She heard Tikki fly around her head. "Are you done Marinette?"

The girl nodded solemnly.

"If anyone can understand the reason you've forgotten his birthday, it's defiantly Adrien." Her kwami began, settling on top of Marinette's computer.

Marinette peeked at Tikki. "What do you mean?"

Tikki tilted her head. "You remember what he told you, right?"

A whirl of emotions filled Marinette. Sadness...her grief, but also...something sweet and...important. One of the most important things someone had ever said to her. She felt her cheeks flush red. "Of course I remember." Here she was blushing and yet...also feeling like she could cry too.

Her kwami nodded. "If you're worried about having enough time to make something, I'm sure Adrien wouldn't mind getting it late."

Marinette's head sank again. "But it's supposed to be perfect for him, and at the right time..." She laced her hands together, twisting her fingers anxiously. This would've never happened before...

"Maybe tomorrow isn't the right time Marinette."

She groaned. "I don't even have an idea for a gift." The words were muttered at the floor. Something thunked on her desk, making her lift her head completely. "My sketchbook?"

Tikki was already flipping through the pages. "Perfect!" She turned at pointed at the page she had chosen.

Marinette frowned. "The derby? But that was for an event Tikki I don't know if Adrien-"

Suddenly a pile of light blue fabric was covering the sketchbook. "Here. You can make something with this for tomorrow and then finish the hat at another time!

She picked up the soft fabric. It was left over from a previous project. "Hmm." She studied it, twisting it this way and that, waiting for something to hit her. Something that would fit Adrien's everyday style.

After a few more minutes of contemplation it finally hit her. "That's it!" Marinette spun in her chair, plucking up her dusty sewing pins. "It will be getting colder and colder and this material is almost like flannel...."

With a glance at Tikki she tossed it around her neck. "What do you think?"

"He'll love it!" She exclaimed with a giggle. "You can make that tonight and then finish a design for the hat!"

Marinette removed the fabric from her neck and began to pin it. "Why do you want me to finish the hat so much Tikki?" She asked lightly but with a tinge of buried seriousness.

"I think it will be good for you." She replied simply and settled on Marinette's shoulder. "You haven't sewn anything since I've known you and I know it's something your usually so passionate about." She glanced at Marinette. "I think if you started doing it again it would help you feel better."

Her heart stuttered. She hadn't realized how much she had changed. Marinette's eyes trialed over her pink room. She'd known it to be bright and open, yet even though none of the furniture or colors had changed, it wasn't either of those things anymore.

Her bulletin board was completely empty, not a sticky note in sight. Her paper kite garland hung limp from the bed rails, no longer appearing as though they were floating on some unseen wind. Her red parasol was closed, and the hat on the dress form was tilted, barely staying in it's place.

Even her green paper divider her mother had given her was folded up and laying flat. A thin layer of dust coated most of the items in her room and there was a scarf tossed over her vanity mirror.

"Tikki?" She unhappily dragged her eyes from her room. "What...what else have you noticed?"

She could feel Tikki's gaze watching her closely. "Well...I noticed that all you do as Marinette is go to school, do your homework and study moths."

Marinette cringed and did her best to ignore that last part. "And...as Ladybug?"

Tikki shrugged. "You do your job. Though...I do think you're a bit more...content. Or comfortable?" The kwami frowned. "Not as sad at least."

Marinette didn't have to think hard about this observation, she knew Tikki was right. When she was Ladybug and when she was with Chat she felt stronger and nearly freed from her grief.

"I don't have to worry about Chat tiptoeing around me or always wondering if I'm...okay." She hadn't realized how much she had wanted to say that out loud. "He doesn't know what happened...he doesn't know...." Marinette's vision grew hazy and she hastily wiped at her eyes. "Chat doesn't know that a part of me is broken so when I'm with him...I guess...for a while I feel like I'm not. I feel like I can get better."

She sat in silence, sniffing and then suddenly she felt one of Tikki's tiny hugs on her cheek. "That's exactly it. I didn't know how to say it."

This wasn't the first time Marinette wished Tikki was big enough so she could return a hug.

"I know it's been so hard but being Ladybug is good for you Marinette! I can feel it." Tikki swirled around until she floated in front of Marinette's face. "And Chat Noir. You two make the perfect team!"

Despite everything, Marinette managed a smile. "I couldn't do it without him." She agreed.

Her spirits lifted slightly but she still felt as though Tikki had more to say. With a sigh Marinette did her best to prepare herself. "Alright. Anything else?"

Tikki sank onto the desk. "Oh. Well..." The kwami frowned. "I-I know you're an important person to all your friends but... I've never seen you with them."

"What?" She stared in confusion.

"Well..." She said again slowly. "They always asked you to when your were free, and invited you to events that were important to them. A lot of them go out of their way to talk to you at school." Tikki somehow seemed even smaller when she said the next part. "That's how I know you're important but... I've never seen you with them outside of school. As long as I've known you...they would ask everyday and eventually..."

"They stopped." Marinette finished numbly, staring into space. She hadn't even noticed.

How much had she missed?

"Marinette." She looked back at Tikki. "I think...I really think you should talk to Alya."

Marinette felt her heart sinking. "I talk to Alya...." She whispered, knowing that that wasn't what Tikki had meant.

"She's your best friend and cares about you a lot. Alya has been there for you this whole time, you owe it to her."

Marinette knew Tikki was right. Alya had held her when she first broke down about her father. She had comforted her when she'd needed it but through each of those times Marinette had never said much of anything to her. "Do-do you think Alya is mad at me?" She tried to think back on the weeks before but could only manage to clearly recall her friends behavior at the school today. 

Tikki puzzled for a moment. "I don't think Alya is mad but she's probably disappointed that you haven't talked to her."

A deep breath shook Marinette's frame and when she released it, her shoulders sank. "I don't know how."

Suddenly, Tikki nudged Marinette's nose. "Then tell her that. She'll understand. It's better than not saying anything."

"You're right Tikki." She owed it to her, and...she supposed a piece of her really did want to talk to someone. Marinette shook her head, doing her best to feel positive. "Alright! I'll talk to her tomorrow." 

~ ~

"Tikki?" Marinette's voice was little more than a whisper. She was curled up in her bed waiting for sleep. She had finally finished the scarf for Adrien but she had one thing she needed to ask before she went to bed. 

Tikki hummed softly in question from her place on the bed. 

"How come you've never said anything about this sooner?" She fought against her tiredness. "About how I've been...acting I mean." Acting wasn't the best word for it but she didn't have another one.

A small yawn followed her question and then: "You wouldn't have heard me Marinette." Tikki said softly. "Like-like you didn't hear your friends..."

She swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit more awake. "Then why now?"

"Now?" Tikki paused and shifted slightly. "I believe that seeing Alya in Stormy Weather's apartment woke you up Marinette." She could hear the kwami's own struggle to form a coherent sentence in the darkness. "You've been fighting for Paris but in that moment I think you finally fought with your heart, not just your head. You felt something more than your sadness. You felt the love for your friend and let that drive you instead of your grief."

Marinette didn't know what to say.

"It's like I said....being Ladybug....it's good for you Marinette."


	2. Une Rencontre Dournoise

A Sly Encounter:

Marinette awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, looking forward to the day for the first time in months. She had her outfit ready along with the gift for Adrien.

Once dressed, Marinette stroked the wrapping paper one last time. "I hope he likes it." She mumbled and then charged down the stairs.

"Good-good morning Marinette!" Her mother exclaimed, her grey eyes startled at her daughter's energetic entrance. "How did you sle-"

"No time to talk! Have to catch a friend before class! Love you!" Marinette spun, planting a kiss on her mom's cheek and rushed out the door.

"Whoa Marinette!" Tikki said, clinging to her pigtail. "I've never seen you in such a rush before."

Marinette laughed-which startled her and made her eyes grow wide. "Eh...I usually always rush like this. Never on time..." At least she never used to be but that was because she usually did so much.

Tikki smiled back, picking up on her energy. "So what's the plan?"

"Wait casually outside the school- talking with Alya-," She add importantly, "-and then once Adrien gets dropped off I'll walk over to him, tell him Happy Birthday and give him his gift!"

"That's a good plan but I doubt it will be that easy for you." Tikki pointed out.

Marinette skidded to a stop in front of the nearest crosswalk. "All I can do is try my best. Besides, even though I'm not hundred percent over the stuttering, I'm way better than I was freshman year."

Her kwami cringed at the thought.

"I'll do this." Marinette said to herself but there was more on her mind than just Adrien and the scarf. She would talk to Alya and acknowledge her friends today. Now that she was 'awake' as Tikki had called it, she knew she had to try her best to move forward.

"Go!"

She scrambled across the walk before the light finished flashing, tossing Tikki a thankful glance. "What would I do without you?"

Tikki shook her head playfully but a piece of Marinette really did ponder the answer.

~ ~

"Mari? Is that you?" Alya's voice, pitched with surprise asked as Marinette came to a stop in front of their high school.

She stood gasping for a moment. "In the flesh." She managed, throwing her arms wide as proof.

Alya stood next to Nino and the two of the shared a happily confused look. "It's good to see you M." Nino said, focusing on her with curiosity.

Marinette frowned. They had class together didn't they? She pursed her lips, then again...when was the last time she'd ever really said something directly to him? Her mood dampened. She owed more than just Alya an apology.

Sorting through her thoughts she offered a tentative smile. "It's good to see you too Nino." Marinette reached out and bumped his fist, the usual way Nino greeted others.

"What's got you here so early?" Alya asked, still looking shocked.

Marinette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "There are a few reasons." She told her softly. Alya was frozen for a moment and then quickly hugged her back tightly. "But-" She stepped back. "The first relevant reason is...." She removed the blue box from her book bag. "I have to give Adrien his birthday gift."

Alya narrowed her eyes at her friend suspiciously. "If Adrien is the soul reason for...for this," She gestured at Marinette, "then he really is perfect for you." Her tone was friendly but Mari picked up on a hint of bitterness.

She shook her head avidly. "I promise Alya. Adrien didn't have anything to do with it."

Nino was busy glancing between the two looking lost. "So....you got Adrien a gift! That's cool. We're going to the cinema after school for his birthday, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came too."

Marinette's mouth popped open. "He's...his father let him...?"

"He had to do an extra three weeks of Chinese and fencing lessons to mange it." Alya told her, tossing her arm around her shoulder. "Talk about harsh." She glowered behind her glasses. "But at least he'll be with his friends on his B-day for once. Now." Alya spun Marinette around so she was facing her. "How are you giving Golden Boy his gift?"

"Well..." She stared at the present in her hands. "When he get's here I'll walk up to him and give it to him!"

Alya stared.

Marinette matched it with a gaze of determination. "Trust me, I can do it."

Her friend opened her mouth but paused. "Now's your chance to prove it girl."

Suddenly Marinette was facing the street and Adrien as he climbed out of the easily recognized silver car.

"Oh." She breathed.

"Come on he's right there!"

Marinette watched him wave to their little group and walk towards them.

"Marinette!" Alya whispered to her harshly and prodding her in the back. "You said you could do it!"

She felt rooted to the spot like she always did before. Before....before April, Marinette would freeze out of fear. She feared rejection, teasing, or falling over but now she felt frozen out of habit. Her feet didn't move because it was her instinct to freeze around him, but not because she was struck with too much fear. Of course the fear was still there but it wasn't as overpowering as she had always remembered it. Maybe that was because she'd been through something much, much worse than rejection...

Marinette took a step forwards, and then another. It was a strange feeling and a strange thing to be realizing in the moment which only made her more sluggish. Yet still she took another step, and the next until-

"Oh Adrikins!"

Marinette stopped in her tracks.

A wave of gleaming blonde hair eclipsed her view of Adrien and planted itself there. "Happy Birthday Adrien!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I really hope my gift has made it's way to you already. If not I'll order you something else right now." She held her phone purposefully between them, already typing away.

Adrien struggled for words. "I-I haven't gotten it yet Chloe but I'm sure it will be there when I get home." He carefully freed himself from her arms. "Thank you for the gift in advance. Whatever it is." He smiled at her politely.

Chloe smiled and answered enthusiastically. Marinette's stomach churned. Glaring she nudged Alya. "Since when does Chloe wear her hair down?" She hissed in annoyance. She looked...really pretty.

Alya stared at Marinette for a moment as if seriously considering her sanity. "Ever since school started up again." Alya crossed her arms and glowered at Chloe. "You know how crazy she used to be about her hair but that was nothing compared to now. You even cause a whisper of movement in the air around her 'luscious locks' she'll murder you with her eyes and then destroy your social life."

None of this should have been surprising to Marinette. The way Alya talked about it made it sound like old news, things that everyone had adjusted to already, and while the behavior of Chloe wasn't new to Marinette, she felt so stupid for not knowing any of this years problems with her already.

She felt her frown deepen. "She's still clearly convinced she deserves Adrien."

Something like a snicker came from Alya's lips.

Marinette stared.

"Girl." She shook her head. "Everyone can see that he can't stand it when she tries to be all over him but that aside-" Alya narrowed her eyes at Marinette. "You still think the same thing apparently."

Her throat went dry. "Well...that's....different..." Her shoulder's slumped with defeat.

From their right Nino groaned. "Geez, isn't that girl done yet?" Before either of them could stop him, their friend strode up to Adrien and Chloe, interrupting the awkward exchange that the model was so clearly uncomfortable with. "Hey bro!" His voice trailed off as the two guys eagerly began conversing.

"Ugh man! Nino!" Alya grumbled. She looked at her best friend. "I'm sorry M, it's not like he realized you wanted to give Golden Boy his gift one on one."

A sigh filled Marinette. "It's okay actually. I can give it to him with you guys I don't-"

The regular eight o'clock bell that called them to class struck across the school grounds.

"-mind. I'll just...give it to him at lunch..." Marinette said and slipped the box back into her bag. She scurried off to class ahead of Alya, telling her friend that she'd swing by the bathroom and meet her in the classroom.

When the door closed shut behind her Marinette moaned. "Tikki! I've seriously screwed up!"

The kwami floated to her eye level. "With the gift? You can't wait until lunchtime?"

"No not that, it's everything else. Everyone at school." She tugged on her pigtails. "There's so much that I haven't been apart of. Things I haven't even been aware of!"

"I woul-" Tikki blurred and vanished back into Marinette's purse. Someone was approaching the bathroom.

Jumping, Marinette dove into the nearest stall, recognizing the voices the moment her ears picked up the words they were saying.

"Please, as if I would believe her." Chloe was busying saying, her voice venomous and dripping with criticism.

"Right." Sabrina agreed instantly. "It makes no sense for her to have spent a year abroad. She doesn't even know the language."

Marinette backed father into the stall the closer they got. Through the thin crack in the door she saw Chloe plant herself in front of the mirror and sink directly across the stall she had chosen to hide in.

A few beats of silence passed as Chloe fluffed her hair but eventually the blonde couldn't seem to stay quiet anymore. "UGH!" Marinette jumped, accidentally kneeing the toilet paper rack as a result. "I can't take it! 'Lila this' and 'Lila that!'" Chloe slammed her hands onto onto the counter. "I swear this new girl is so full of crap!" She spun on Sabrina. "Have you seen her hair? What are those, cucumbers? Paint brush inspired style or something? It. Is. Ri-dic-ou-lous!"

Marinette released a silent breath of pain, thankful that Chloe's outburst had covered the sound of the bruising of her knee. Once her mind cleared past the harsh yet fleeting pain she felt anger building up. Of course Chloe automatically hated whoever this new girl Lila was. Chloe hated anyone who got more attention than herself. Marinette had seen it many times over the past, one of the times being the year Alya had moved to their school.

She glowered at the stall door. Would Chloe ever change? Marinette stood up straight and pushed open the door. "Chloe, talking about the new student? I thought you were the 'Queen Bee'" She raised her fingers, adding quotes to the title Chloe had created for herself when they were children. "If you're so great, you have no reason to worry about Lila taking that away from you right?"

Marinette never would have thought herself to be someone to laugh at others, but the shock on both Sabrina's and Chloe's faces made it almost impossible not to. She bit her lip to stave off even a smile.

Sabrina was staring, her mouth hanging open and the compact in her hand forgotten. Chloe however blinked a few times, shaking herself and quickly recovered. "Oh. My. Gosh." She waved at Sabrina. "Are you seeing this Sabrina? Marinette Dupain-Cheng is speaking to me." Chloe glared straight into her eyes. "What? You've decided that you care about other people again? Decided you're done moping around? Think your friends are just going to pretend like you haven't been ignoring them and everyone else?"

She thought she had been the one to finally catch Chloe off guard but Marinette once again found herself to be wrong. Her blue eyes stared back into the hard ice that were Chloe's, having no answer to say. That was her own fear she hadn't wanted to confront today and yet Chloe forced it into the open right off hand.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Chloe laughed and turned back around to the sink. "You can't just pretend that things haven't changed Dupain-Cheng." With one last fluff her hair was flawless and Chloe was finished. "Let's go Sabrina before she gets it back and embarasses herself any further."

Sabrina gave Marinette a nasty smirk and followed Chloe out the door. It swung shut with a hollow thud.

Marinette stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were red.

"You know..." Tikki emerged from her purse cautiously.

"She's right." Marinette said, interrupting whatever Tikki was going to stay. "She's absolutely right." She stepped up to the sink and grasped it's edges. "What am I thinking?" She lifted her head and glanced at her reflection. Marinette couldn't remember the last time she actually looked into a mirror.

"Stop worrying about it Marinette. You need to get to class." Tikki tugged on the strap of her purse.

Right. One step at a time. "Alright, let me cool off first I don't want to look like a tomato." Marinette twisted the nob on the sink and gasped. A spray of water exploded from the facet, dousing both herself and the mirror.

"Turn it off!" Tikki shrieked.

Sputtering and trying to block what water she could, Marinette wildly fumbled to twist the nob back into place. It creaked once and the water stopped as quickly as it started. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she reached up to clear off the mirror.

"I'm soaked!" Her bangs were stuck to her forehead and her pigtails hung in dripping strands. She was doused but with enough paper towels- "My shirt!" Marinette gasped and clasped her arms over her chest. "Tikki! My shirt is white!"

Her kwami stared in confusion.

Marinette uncrossed her arms. "Which means it's see-through when it's wet!"

Understanding flashed across Tikki's face.

"What am I supposed to do!?" She swung her arms around herself again and studied her reflection. "How did this even happen? It didn't happen when Chloe-" She cut her words short as realization hit her.

"Chloe." Tikki whispered.

"Seriously? Seriously?!" Marinette exclaimed. "She's such a-a brat!"

Tikki flew around her a few times. "Marinette, take off your cardigan and then take off your shirt. If you button up your cardigan you can wear that until your shirt dries."

The girl paused and assessed her wet clothes again. "That will work..." Her voice trailed off as she pondered the idea. "The thing is, the cardigan is a little short on me now."

"Would you rather wear a short shirt or a see-through one?" Tikki prompted.

Marinette tossed her hands. "Okay okay I can deal with it." She hurried back into the stall and peeled off her shirt, replacing it with her black cardigan.

Standing before the mirror again she tugged the hem past her pants. "It won't stay down. I knew I needed to add a few more inches at the bottom." She released the fabric and watched as it rose a few inches above her pants exposing a thin line of her skin. "Oh this is just awful! And on Adrien's birthday too!" Marinette glowered. "I bet Chloe did that just so I couldn't give him his gift."

"You can still give it to him."

"Like this?!" She gestured at her reflection in disbelief.

The kwami sighed. "You're worrying too much." Tikki pulled on her purse strap again. "No one will even notice. Come on, dry off your hair and lets get to class. You're really late."

~ ~

Everyone noticed. For three reasons. One, Marinette was late to class and interrupted her teacher's morning announcements. Two, Marinette's hair still hung in damp messy strands around her face no matter how hard she had tried to dry it. And three, she spoke to her teacher using words other than 'yes', 'no' and 'I understand' for the first time in weeks.

She felt her face flush as she stuttered, answering her teachers questions. It had been a while since she had really spoken to anyone and at that moment, everyone was staring at her. She fell into her seat and released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Alya leaned over to whisper to her. "You good girl?" She looked more concerned than Marinette would have expected.

Marinette nodded hoping to rid her friend of her concern. "The sink exploded." Alya didn't look surprised, she had just told Mrs. Busiter as much. "Chloe." She added and that was explanation enough. Marinette hadn't bothered telling their teacher that it was her. She had no way to prove it and Chloe would most likely get out of it.

"Of course she did." Alya hissed, her dark eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Why did she do it? She's ignored you all year."

Because Marinette had ignored her too. She cast a glance at the blonde. "I heard her talking about some new girl Lila? So I decided to confront her."

"Lila." Her friend said the strangers name with familiarity. "She started here yesterday."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. "She did?" She had missed that too?

Alya stared at her. Hard.

Marinette forced a soft laugh. "I mean, of course she did."

Her friend didn't look convinced but let it slide. "She sits just behind us actually but she isn't here yet." Alya frowned. "Maybe she's running late."

"Marinette, Alya!"

The both of them jumped at their teachers voice.

"Marinette it's good to see you talking with your friends but please do remember that this time is meant for learning."

Marinette's face flushed for the third time that day. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

It didn't but Alya wore a smile for the rest of the period and Marinette found herself smiling too. She had missed her best friend.

~ ~

"It's Marinette right?" A forceful, haughty voice asked, interrupting Marinette as she explained to Alya that yes, she had forgotten Adrien's present in her locker and no she wasn't going to get it now.

Turning from the lunch table in confusion Marinette glanced up to see a brunette girl with almond shaped pale green eyes. Her hairstyle was one she had never seen before along with her face entirely. "Uh, yes I'm Marinette." She squinted. "Who're-"

"I'm Lila." She said as if it meant something immensely important. The girl lowered herself in the empty spot at the lunch table Alya, Nino and Marinette were seated around.

"Oh!" Marinette nodded after stealing a convert and confused glance at Alya. Her friend returned a look filled equal amounts of confusion. "It's nice to...officially meet you!"

"Thank you, you too." She pulled out a lunch bag and place it on the table. "You don't mind I sit here do you?" She asked, eyeing each of them.

Nino shrugged and Marinette shook her head.

"Not at all." Alya said, still looking confused. They didn't mind but lunch was nearly over. All of them had finished eating.

An awkward silence spanned and Marinette squirmed in her black cardigan uncomfortably. "So-"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss Marinette." Lila began, a mask of perfect sincerity on her face. A bit too perfect. "I'm sorry!" She added immediately after, once she saw Marinette's mouth hanging open and eyes staring back at her in shock. "I shouldn't have opened with that." Lila shifted in her seat, presumably out of discomfort and tucked a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm not really good with social situations. I've been home schooled all my life and have lived abroad for the past year."

Marinette still stared. Words, at the moment had failed her.

Lila however continued, oblivious. "I just, heard about what happened shortly after I moved here." She looked at Marinette intensely. "It was in the paper." The sincerity was suddenly back. "It just broke my heart and I've been wanting to tell you that since then."

Silence again.

A swirl of thoughts shook Marinette. Tell her what? That she was sorry or that it had supposedly broken her heart? And...and why did she care? Why was she saying any of this? And the newspaper? It-it had been in the paper? Her fingers closed slowly into fists beneath the table. She supposed it made sense that it had...

But still, she didn't know this girl and she had just moved here....wait. If her first day was yesterday how did she know about...about what had happened?

Alya was just ahead of her. "You read it in the paper?" She was already saying when Marinette focused again. "But I thought you just moved here."

Lila shook her head, her hair swinging with it. "I moved here during the summer but I didn't start school right away." She shifted, looking...uncomfortable? again. "Like I said, I haven't really been around other teens very much so I wasn't sure if I was ready yet."

Nino stared at her. "Dude you really shouldn't have opened with that."

Lila blinked, her face falling. How torn she looked! "I'm-I'm sorry." She looked Marinette dead in the eye and Marinette involuntarily shivered. "I guess I shouldn't have..."

A beat passed. "It's...fine." Marinette shook off her lapse of silence. "Don't worry about it." She forced a smile.

"No really." Lila leaned forward, her face pained. "I shouldn't have brought up the death of your father."

Marinette visibly flinched. Not intensely, but enough for it not to go unnoticed.

Alya huffed. "Like Nino said, you shouldn't have mentioned it so let's change the subject." She looked far more annoyed and angry than confused now.

Lila nodded and said nothing.

The bell rang and Marinette jumped to her feet and bolted to the locker room.

"Mari?"Alya's voice called echoing passed the lockers once she had tracked her down.

Marinette pried open the door to hers without answering. Alya, found her there staring at her drying t-shirt.

"Are you-"

"Did that seem fake to you at all?" Marinette asked, suddenly saying aloud what she discovered she suspected so fiercely.

Alya frowned. "Kind of yeah. Incredibly rude and insensitive too. I don't get her at all. She doesn't even know you."

Marinette nodded and reached for her shirt, now eager to change the subject. "It's dry!" She exclaimed and pulled it free. She held it up for Alya to see as well.

"Well, go put it on!" Alya said, ushering her towards one of the stalls. "It won't do you any good to hold it like that."

Eager to be freed of her cardigan, Marinette hurriedly changed back into her white shirt.

"As good as new." Tikki whispered to her from her purse.

Marinette felt herself smile in response. "Good as new." She announced when she rejoined Alya.

"Sure." Alya said with a laugh. She reached up and turned down Marinette's collar. "Now you're as good as new."

For the second time that day Marinette felt the words; what would I do without you come to mind. And again she pondered the answer.


	3. Un Joyeux Anniversaire

A Happy Birthday:

Marinette stared at her phone, the light washing over her features as her eyes skimmed the the message for the third time.

I hope you had a great day at school! I can't wait for us to work on the cake together 💕

She could practically hear the excitement in her mother's message and her eagerness to spend time with her daughter.

She would have felt it too, if not for the promising trip to the cinema she'd been invited to with the guy she liked.

Well...and all their friends but she'd take what chance she could get.

Except.... it seemed she was going to miss out this time.

Marinette sighed and slipped her phone into her purse. "I'm sorry guys." The group looked up at her inquiringly from where they stood before the school. "I forgot I promised to help my mom with an order today," She could already feel the daggers Alya's eyes were sending her way. "I'm not trying to get out of this," she promised -more for Alya's sake than anything- "but it's a big order and she needs all the help she can get..." Marinette trailed off, trying to keep the heavy disappointment from her features.

The already grey sky above seemed to darken even more, and then:

"It's alright Marinette." Adrien stepped towards her with his bright eyes fixed on hers. "I wouldn't want to stop you from keeping your promise." He paused frowning for a moment in thought.

Marinette took the empty second to breathe and blink few times.

"Although I wish you could come." He added. "I think it would be good-" Adrien cut himself off mid-sentence, face flushing. "I mean, it would be fun if you could come with us."

Marinette blinked some more, but her heart was no longer thudding in awe. It was beating in disappointment and embarrassment.

It would be good for you.

She took a breath and composed herself (or so she hoped), tightening her lips. "Thanks. Well, I better get going."

She didn't miss the concerned glance that was shared between Nino and Alya but Mari did her best to ignore it. "M," Alya started to say but her friend was already retreating down the street.

Marinette told herself that she wouldn't turn around but she couldn't help it. "Adrien?"

The boy in question froze with a worried look on his face. How she wished it wasn't the one he was wearing right now. "Happy Birthday." She tried to smile for him. It wasn't really his fault he thought she was broken, because everyone else did. And yet...it wasn't as if everyone else was exactly wrong.

To her relief he smiled back. "Thanks Marinette."

It wasn't until she was halfway home that she realized she hadn't given him his present...again.

~

"Mama! I'm home!" The bakery door swung shut behind Marinette just as the first raindrop fell. It was a rather grey day in Paris, with an equally grey weekend approaching.

She seriously hoped there would be zero akumas during the coming downpours. Marinette hated when it rained.

Her purse barely shifted as Tikki flew from it to float by the heater, tiny shivers shaking her.

"You could have stayed in my jacket." Marinette said, not for the first time that day.

Tikki just shook her head. "It's not much warmer Marinette." The kwami spoke without hesitation leading Mari to believe her mother was still in the apartment upstairs.

The girl peeled off her coat and set her school bag down, heading for the sink. "I might as well get started I know she'll be down here soon enough."

She focused on that. That technically she wasn't alone down here. Her mom was just upstairs, there was no need to feel queasy or sick.

The walls weren't closing in around her.

Tikki watched her hopefully and Marinette wanted to prove that her hope was worthwhile.

She moved around the counter, bee-lining for the sink when immediately she tripped.

A trill of giggles burst out from the kwami like a gentle melody. Marinette just groaned.

"Marinette, is that you?" Her mother called, her footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh honey, are you alright?" Sabine looked in no way surprised to find her daughter sprawled across the floor but she hated seeing her injured.

"I'm fine." Marinette grumbled, climbing to her feet, silently cursing the empty space before her that had somehow sent her falling on her face. "Let's make this cake."

~

It was grand, even without the best baker in Paris. It stood four tiers high, cream white with swooping embellishments that glittered gold when the light hit it just right. Elegant fondant spilled down the tiers as if it were ribbons made from satin.

It was beautiful, and delicious. Marinette had to keep Tikki from eating the remaining flowers. She could only replace them so fast before her mother noticed.

"What do you think?" Her mother asked.

Between the two of them they had equally messy hands, coated in frosting and sugar. Her mother had a splotch of flour on her cheek and across the front of her apron.

Marinette smiled at the sight, certain that she too looked just as powdered. It felt good to smile again, especially in the bakery.

"I think it's perfect." Marinette replied, admiring their work. They had long since closed shop and the sky outside was black. The city of Paris was resting for the moment as the two had worked the evening into the night.

"I hope Madame Sancoeur thinks so too." Sabine said, bustling over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I'm sure she will." Marinette said, recalling the serious looking woman. "Besides," she picked up the order ticket, "it's going to give us a lot of money too."

Quite a bit of money.

Rich lady. She thought curiously.

The water from the sink rushed out rather loudly. "Marinette it's not always about the money." Her mother reminded her with a stern look.

"I know Mama but it doesn't hurt. Especially since we can't take as many orders as we used too..." She trailed off before she could think too much about that. Instead she started cleaning up the tins and supplies they had dirtied while baking and decorating.

A comfortable silence stretched on as mother and daughter worked around each other, undoing the chaos they had created. Marinette found herself relaxing bit by bit and even caught herself humming. Humming! She was certain Tikki gasped when she heard it.

"So who did you meet before school today?"

Marinette stopped humming. Then foolishly asked: "What?"

The shrugging of her mother's shoulders was not as innocent as they were meant to appear. "I just figured that if it was Alya you would have said something but since you didn't..."

Marinette stared, still coming to terms with what her mother was saying (or not saying). "I met up with a friend like I said." Truth. "And Alya was there." Now it was her turn to shrug. "That's all."

"And this friend?" Sabine prompted. "Anyone I know?"

Marinette hated that she felt her face flushing. "Mama really? I'm not a kid anymore I'm sixteen, please stop teasing me."

Her mother laughed. "Marinette I don't mean to but I can't help it if I'm curious. Besides, you're my daughter before your anyone else's."

Marinette shook her head, fighting back another wave of embarrassment. "I'm not anybody's anything, okay?" It wasn't a lie but nevertheless it didn't feel great saying it out loud. She had wanted to be Adrien's since middle school, and vice versa.

Sabine retreated. "Alright I believe you." A pause, a moment for Marinette to relax and then, "It's Adrien right? The blonde boy?"

She was a second away from bursting out a strangled no when a different thought crossed her mind. The image of another blonde boy she met up with slammed into her and Marinette then realized what she had forgot.

"Crap!" Marinette exclaimed under her breath. "I forgot I have a history (She'd almost said math and thank goodness she hadn't. There was nothing her mother liked helping with more than math) project that's due tomorrow!" Before waiting for an answer like she should have, she started rushing up the stairs to the apartment with another rushed excuse tossed over her shoulder when asked if she was hungry. They had worked through dinner and yes she was but that would have to wait because Chat Noir had to have been waiting long enough.

~

She found him pacing. Tail twitching in an agitated manner and for a moment distracting Ladybug and making her wonder just exactly how that worked. It was just a belt right?

She caught herself, she had never wondered about it before and it wasn't important right now.

Ladybug braced herself and landed on the rooftop where they met for their patrols. "Cha-"

"Ladybug!" He rushed to her immediately, relief so prominent on his face that it was almost comical. She bit back a laugh figuring that it would go unappreciated. "You're alright!" His gloved hands rested on her shoulders and he came to a stop before her.

"Yes I'm alright. I'm sorry I'm late." She really was. "It's really unlike me-"

"You've never been late." Chat Noir said seriously. "Never."

"Of course not." Ladybug easily slipped out of his grasp. "Protecting the city comes first, but sometimes...."

Chat watched her with such devotion she felt like she was under a microscope. "Sometimes?"

She huffed. "Unfortunately sometimes the everyday life gets in the way." Like baking cakes for really expensive galas. She looked at him seriously. "I'm sure you can understand."

"Yeah but still..." Chat Noir narrowed his emerald eyes at her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Ladybug gave him a stern look. "No there's nothing wrong." What was he getting so close to her for? She side stepped past him and walked to the edge of the roof. "And even if there was I couldn't tell you." She spun to face him. "You know that. Personal and-"

"Work lives don't cross for our protection and for the protection of the people we care about." Chat rolled his eyes when he repeated the rule. "I haven't forgotten, trust me."

She crossed her arms. "Then why did you ask?"

He scrutinized her. "Maybe because I think the rule is stupid sometimes?"

She sighed being no stranger to Chat's opinion on keeping so much secret from each other. "I'll admit it could be inconvenient-"

"Is." He insisted.

Now she rolled her eyes. "-but it keeps people safe Chat. That's our job."

"You don't think that telling each other certain things would do that too?" His tail twitched and Ladybug could tell he was sentences away from pacing again.

She stayed firm. "Not now. Maybe not ever." Ladybug reached for her yo-yo. "If you want to talk about this more we can later." She swung the yo-yo around, preparing to launch it to the next building. "But now we have patrol and I doubt you got very far without me?"

Chat Noir sighed. "I went about eight blocks before coming back because I was worried." He emphasized the worry part and widened his eyes. "Because I have no way to contact you outside of being Chat-"

Ladybug burst out with a short laugh. "Is this supposed to be your subtle way of asking me for my number?" She shook her head grinning.

"What? No I-"

"Try to keep up kitty!" She called, already swinging away from the rooftop, her pleasant laughter trailing out behind her.

After making their usual rounds, Ladybug came to a stop atop a roof with an outdoor terrace. Her breathing was heavy, the feeling of the wind breaking against her face was been empowering. She had doubled her speed over the last five blocks as if to chase the wind itself.

Ladybug tossed a glance over her shoulder, searching for the black cat. She caught sight of his bright hair growing closer over the rooftops. 

She found herself grinning, unable to recall a patrol being this fun before. She really did feel awake. Her blue eyes flashed around the rooftops with an eagerness she didn't remember possessing before. 

Chat landed beside to her in the next instant, surprise on his face. "You weren't running from me were you M'lady?" He asked, watching her curiously. 

Ladybug shook her head. "I was just enjoying the wind." She leapt atop the terrace railing and stood there for a moment, one foot balancing on the thin piece of black metal. She found herself speechless at the sight before her. The city was beautiful. 

After a moment she felt Chat's eyes on her face and she sat on the railing, her legs dangling over the edge. "What is it?" She expected teasing and flirting to be his way of answering but her partner didn't say something for some while, his eyes only looked harder at her face. Ladybug felt herself start to blush, was he really staring that long at her? "Chat?"

He blinked and met her eyes, a thoughtful look on his masked features. "You look happy..." Chat didn't sound very happy as he said it.

Ladybug frowned. "That bothers you?"

His ears flopped when he shook his head. "No. What bothers me is I didn't notice that you weren't happy."

She looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"All these months I never noticed that you weren't happy." He said simply, yet appearing to be deeply bothered by it.

"Chat." Ladybug shook her head. "Don't feel bad about something that's-"

His green eyes looked at her sharply. "Don't say it's not important."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine." She swung around the railing, crouching on it and staring him down. "Are you happy?"

He blinked. "Wha-"

"Are you happy?" She fired at him, not angrily but slightly annoyed. She didn't need Chat Noir to start being concerned like everyone else way. "Did you have a good day today Chat?"

Chat Noir leaned against the railing beside her. "I did actually. And I'm always happy when I'm with you." He leaned in close to her face and she glowered at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked dangerously. 

"Would it be bad to say that I'm hoping for a kiss?" He purred softly, concern almost forgotten.

"In your dreams kitty." Ladybug replied just as softly before gracefully flipping away to the opposite end of the terrace. She was thankful that he'd been distracted from her happiness or lack thereof. He really was something. She didn't get why he was so interested in her. Yet then again he was a flirt so who was she to say that he really was interested?

Ladybug sat down leaving Chat to compose himself. It really was lovely up here and even higher than her balcony at home. She couldn't believe that she had missed this before. 

Her city really was enchanting.

~

"Do you think he had fun tonight? With everyone?" Marinette rolled over in her bed to see Tikki's face.

The kwami was staring at the ceiling sleepily. "I'm sure he had lots of fun. Who knows the last time Adrien got to go out for a full night with his friends."

Marinette turned to stare at the ceiling too. "You're right." She smiled gently in the darkness of her room. "I'm glad that he had fun. He deserves it."

"So do you Marinette." Tikki nudged her cheek.

"Hey I had fun tonight." She said honestly. "Working on the cake was fun and patrol was too." It had showed to be a quiet night with no sign of any akuma related activities. After successfully getting Chat to forget about his observation, she had let him talk her into 'Rooftop Races' as he called it. It was exhilarating to race through the wind, seeing which of them could surpass the other traveling over the city of Paris. 

But patrol didn't hold her thoughts for long.

Marinette rolled back into her blankets. "I just hope Adrien had a good birthday." She mumbled to her pillow.

Tikki sighed. "He did." She said with certainty, but her Ladybug had already fallen asleep.

~

Elsewhere in the city Adrien Agreste lay awake, his kwami snoring away beside him. His father would be returning in the morning, just in time for the Gala. There'd been no call today, no gift or even a text. He'd told Nathalie years ago to stop buying gifts and telling him that they were from his father. Adrien didn't even care about getting a gift. He usually only wanted acknowledgment but lately he hadn't been wanting even that. Adrien had stopped wanting anything from his father. It was clear how he felt about his son and it was time Adrien stopped trying to look past that.

The blonde sighed and gazed out the huge bedroom windows, shoving all thoughts of his father aside. He had kept the thought of him from ruining his birthday all day and he had a few more hours left before it was over. The events of the day made Adrien smile. Despite worrying about Ladybug and realizing how he had failed to notice her mood over the past months, the day had been perfect. School had been great (he always viewed it as a sort of freedom), he had laughed until his stomach ached with Alya and Nino at the movies and getting to spend any time with his Lady always made the day brighter (akuma or no. kiss or no). The gifts he had got were genuine and real and the time spent with friends was as well. It was the best birthday he had had in years.

Adrien yawned and his eyes slid slowly closed. As he felt himself dropping off to sleep there was only one letdown from the entire day other than misreading Ladybug.

The fact that Marinette hadn't been able to go with them.


	4. Changement Significatif

Significant Change:

When the light flicked on Marinette stared blankly at herself in the mirror still not fully awake. Her mother had woken her for breakfast early and Marinette could not recall for the life of her the last time she was up so early on a weekend.

"Marinette! Madame Sancoeur will be here soon please hurry!" 

After stumbling out of the bathroom into her clothes and stumbling down the stairs, Marinette found herself eating three servings of breakfast. She ignored the surprised looks Tikki was sending her and downed the last of her orange juice. 

She blinked, feeling much more awake than she had before eating. "Thank you for breakfast Mama!" She called. Her mother had stepped away to finish getting dressed for the day.

"You're welcome!" Her mother called back, her voice slightly muffled. 

Marinette slipped out of her chair and hit the stairs. "I'll wait in the bakery until you're ready!" She told Sabine and trecked down to the shop below.

It was already less menacing and ominous after the time she'd spent baking last night. She wasn't comfortable but Marinette was able to push back the crushing anxiety at least. 

The girl sat carefully on the stool behind the counter after unlocking the door.

"What time did you say the Gala started at?" Tikki's small voice asked. The kwami was seated atop a glass covered chocolate cake and staring at it longingly. 

Marinette laughed at the look in her eyes. "Here." She set Tikki's favorite dessert beside her. A chocolate chip cookie. "And I don't remember talking about the time." She added, watching Tikki devour it in two bites.

"Well," The kwami began between eating, "it must be, because Madam Sancoeur is getting here really early."

Marinette tried to think back to when she was attending the Gala and remember the time it started but nothing jumped out at her. All she recalled were her few frustrated attempts at designing a hat.

She gave up and instead watched the street beyond the windows.

Although it had rained after school the day before, the night had been dry and the morning was as well. A few plump grey clouds lurked in the distance but for now it was a sunny morning in Paris, with fall just around the corner.

It would be nice for the seasons to change, especially for business. The cooler it got the more people wanted warm, fresh delicacies and a surge in customers would certainly be welcome. 

And then of course there was the holidays but Marinette shoved the idea of holidays aside.

When the bell rang for the door Marinette jumped out of her thoughts. "Good morning!" She offered to the familiar serious looking woman but her customer was not wasting time on pleasantries. 

"Is it ready?" She practically demanded. "I need it now, I'm running late." Nathalie Sancoeur looked impatiently around the bakery.

"Of course it is!" Marinette scrambled over to the industrial fridge and pried it open. She was careful to retrieve the cake slowly and bring it to the counter with caution. She was not about to let her clumsiness ruin this cake.

The moment it was on the counter Marinette opened the cake box. "What do you think?" She asked eagerly. 

"It's nice." Nathalie held out two very large bills in front of Marinette before her hands had left the box.

"Oh." She let the lid fall closed, taking the money as Nathalie swiftly picked up box. "It will just be one moment." Marinette promised, turning to the register. She prayed her mom had put in enough money for change. 

The drawer shot open with a classic ding and Mari relaxed at the sight of the bills inside. She thumbed through them until the amount was correct but when she turned to return the change Madam Sancoeur and the cake were gone.

Her heart leapt and her eyes scoured the bakery making sure that she hadn't somehow missed either of them.

"Outside!" Tikki said and Marinette looked out just in time to see the lady slide into a silver car that she found familiar but spared not a moment to think about.

"Wait!" She rushed around the counter and burst out onto the sidewalk. "Wait!" She called again but it pulled away from the curb. "You forgot your change!" It was no use, she watched in defeat as it sped around the corner, already gone. Dismayed, Marinette looked at the wad of money in her hands. "Oh no..."

~

Adrien stared hollowly into the mirror. There was a flurry of movement around him like a swirling storm. Stylists checked his hair, artists were checking his makeup, designers hovered around checking his clothes. 

At any other time Adrien could find the chaos relaxing. With the layers of makeup and clothes he could lose the Adrien that everyone expected and reveal parts of himself he otherwise kept hidden. Of course he had Chat Noir now, a persona that allowed him to be himself and not only that but he was daring as well. He wouldn't trade it for anything but for years this had been his only escape. The stage, the runway.

Yet today he found it hard to feel relaxed or comfortable. Early this morning he had learned that no, his father would not be attending.

Surprise surprise. He thought numbly. Even Plagg had guessed as much the night before. 

Adrien couldn't remember the last time his father attended any event his son had been apart of but he thought that at least the man had the decency to show up to an event he himself organized for one of the biggest charity fundraisers of the year. But it seemed the man wasn't even capable of that level of respect. 

And so that was why he had trouble falling into place among the chaos. The irritating man that was his father and Adrien's desperate attempts to ignore everything the man did or more appropriately, didn't do. It wasn't much help that Adrien didn't have to say anything to anyone as they worked other than insisting that he continue to wear his ring whether it match his outfit or not.

After a few more minuets of festering irritation he finally was able to turn his thoughts completely around to a different topic. Ladybug. The look in her eyes the night before had not left him and neither had the harsh realization that he had never seen it there before. She had always been driven, and at times lighthearted. She was clever and strong, picking up on his bantering and easily firing back when she wanted. He'd seen her smile, and he'd heard her laugh but he had never before seen it in her eyes and never noticed until the night before.

Some partner I am. Adrien thought but he didn't wallow there for long. Just what was it that was keeping her from being happy for so long? She was the strongest person he knew, so what had gotten to her? And what changed? The reason she'd been late? Or was it something else?

"Why the scowl?" Vincent asked, his camera already around his neck.

Adrien glanced into the mirror, spotting the man standing just behind him. "I hadn't realized that I was." He answered truthfully but he believed it nonetheless. 

The photographer shook his head. "Try your best not to frown while you're up there, I'm hoping to get the best shots!" He clapped Adrien's shoulder fondly. "Besides you should have nothing to frown about, you just turned sixteen!" The man grinned. "Happy Birthday kid." He said with another clap and hurried off. 

"Wow. I do believe that was your only 'happy birthday' wish outside of school and your fans." Plagg drifted beside Adrien lazily like there was no possibility that at any moment someone could walk in and see him. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I think you're right but I'm not exactly keeping track."

His kwami floated over to study the makeup table. "I honestly don't get why all this is necessary. You always look the same to me." Plagg said, distracted. 

"Even with eyeliner?" Adrien asked, watching the kwami warily knowing of his tendency to take things that weren't his. 

Plagg sniffed at one of the powders and grimaced. "Ew, you mean that weird black stuff they put around your eyes sometimes?"

Adrien managed to laugh. "Yeah but you could say the same thing about wearing a mask."

Plagg zoomed to Adriens face. "My mask is not 'weird black stuff' it's made of a nice m-"

"Adrien!" Nathalie made her way into the makeshift room. "Oh good you're ready." The woman's entire body relaxed like she'd just set down a heavy load. "You'll be opening the show so everything is in place, they've just set the cake-"

Adrien took a deep breath. "I'm ready Nathalie. I'll be out there in a moment."

The woman blinked and then nodded curtly before exiting.

"Man, she's really gotta-"

"Plagg." Adrien warned. 

The kwami shrugged his body innocently. "Come on." He pulled on Adrien's collar. "It's time for the big show and all that."

Adrien went without complaint. It was for a good cause at least.

~

Marinette raced down the street clutching the money in her hands. The moment her mother made it downstairs she took off, the thought of returning what wasn't hers driving her.

Thankfully it wasn't unreasonably far to the Grand Palis and she was quite confident Madam Sancoeur would be reachable. A part of Marinette considered transforming to arrive at the hotel faster but she knew Tikki wouldn't agree and it would be hard explain if Marinette had somehow made it there before Nathalie.

"I'm sure you could slow down just a bit!" Tikki suggested, clinging to Marinette as the girl barely made it safely across a street.

Mari shook her head. "I'm sure it starts soon and she said she was running late! I don't have much time!" As she spoke Marinette passed other shops that lined the streets. A music store, a small market, a Chinese tutor, all having been there for years like the bakery she called home.

The girl rounded the last corner facing the large elegant building. "Wow..." Marinette stared at the huge banners that hung from the museum in awe. "I didn't realize it was for charity." 

Her blue eyes scanned the front of the building before approaching. There was a long red carpet that lead up to the main doors. Lavish ropes and gaudy decor ran parallel to it on either side. The people making their way in were dressed just as glamorously. 

"You're not exactly going to blend in." Tikki said softly.

The kwami was right. Clothed in pale jeans, a pink button up and a jean jacket Marinette was sure to stand out among all the satin, chiffon and taffeta. 

"There must be a side entrance..." She continued to search the area when her eyes caught sight of an odd figure sitting on a bench at the end of the building. The man was tossing out handfuls of what had to be food to a gathering swarm of pigeons at his feet. 

Marinette zeroed in on her new target and continued charging forwards, ignoring the main entrance completely. 

"Excuse me! Sir!" She called as her pink shoes pounded on the pavement. "Do you know where the volunteer entrance is?" Marinette questioned, looking at the startled man earnestly. 

A few of the pigeons had taken flight out of surprise at her approach but many of them stayed put and regarded Marinette with curiosity. 

The man blinked. "I have been with my friends the entire morning." He gestured to the birds when he said friends. "But I did notice a few waiters entering the building just around the corner." He idly pointed to the side closest to him. "Perhaps you can find it there."

"Thank you!" She called, off again the moment he had pointed. 

Tikki frowned. "How did you know to ask him?" 

"I've seen him around the city on patrols." Marinette said. "He's in the area a lot." 

The man had proven to be right. Around the side of the building was a metal door that had been propped open by a metal chair. Peeking through the opening Marinette found no one in the immediate area and cautiously ventured inside.

The hall was long with many doors leading off to rooms on the left and right. The paint on the walls was a full white and the florescent lights hummed from above. It was clearly a place not designed for the public to see. 

Marinette did her best to slink past some partially open doors and glance inside when she passed. 

She noted an empty room filled with trays, aprons and personal items. In the next one she spotted a group of musicians milling about patiently. In one room she spotted racks and racks of clothing and mirrors lit by surrounding light bulbs. 

Marinette made her way farther and farther down but there was no sign of Nathalie Sancoeur anywhere.

At last there were only two doors left. The one on her left was tightly closed but the one to the right was opened. She inched closer, listening intently for any clue as to who was behind it. A few words were almost understandable but she kept picking up a low roar, the sound of many people speaking at once. 

Tentative Marinette reached for the handle, deciding to enter. There wasn't too m-

"Marinette?"

The girl in question jumped, her hand retreating from the door as she released a yelp of surprise. Marinette spun around in shock and found herself staring into the familiar green eyes of Adrien Agreste.

"What are you doing here?" He asked puzzled.

Marinette blinked, waiting for the usual fear to fall over her but once again she found it too faint to hold her attention. "Oh! Uh I was just..." And then she noticed what he was wearing. 

Black ripped skinny jeans with an equally black jacket that zipped up diagonally with trims of grey on the pockets, zipper and hood. Underneath the jacket there was a hint of a black shirt peaking out but it wasn't enough for Marinette to determine just what kind of shirt it was. 

She found herself staring for two different reasons. Half of her mind was praising the design and handwork that had made such a sublet look come across as so sharp while the other half was admiring Adrien clothed in all black, a color she had never seen him fully wear before. 

"Marinette?" Adrien asked again, a bit awkwardly this time.

Mari jumped. "Ah! I'm here to return this to a woman named Nathalie Sancoeur." She held out the wad of money. "She was a customer at the bakery and forgot the change. She bought a cake from us for today so I knew she'd be here."

After she finished Marinette couldn't help but to smile. She hadn't stuttered once.

Adrien stared at the money for a moment, almost as if he was catching up to how quickly she spoke. "You ran all the way here to return it to her?" His voice was surprised.

Marinette blinked. "How did you know I ran here?"

He looked unfazed. "You're breathing heavy and your face is red." Adrien gestured to the door. "The bakery is only a few blocks away I think, and Nathalie only arrived a few minutes before yourself." The blonde shrugged. "The only thing that surprised me was that you ran here at all."

It was Marinette's turn to catch up now. He had noticed all that? He had bothered to notice all of that? He remembered where the bakery was? 

Her heart trembled and she focused on answering him. "Of course I came here. I didn't know how to reach her again and it's a lot of money to just leave behind." Mari thought about it seriously. "What if she needs it? I forget things all the time when I'm running late."

Adrien considered her and for a moment she thought he would say something when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Adrien, they're almost ready for yo-" The woman's eyes widened. "What on earth are you doing here?!" Nathalie demanded, moving towards Marinette immediately.

Shocked by the woman's appearance and tone of voice, Marinette immediately held out the money. "You left your change. You must have really been in a hurry." 

Whatever Nathalie had been preparing to say died on her lips. "Oh." She glanced between the two of them curiously. "Well, thank you of course." She reached out and took the money, tucking it away in the pocket of her navy blue blazer. "Now Adrien has to get to the stage, both of you follow me." 

Marinette glanced questioningly at Adrien as she spun on her heel and walked towards the door with sounds of bustling people.

Adrien walked beside Mari as they hurried to follow. "There's likely a side exit once we get inside." He told her quietly. 

But she never made it to any side entrance. 

The moment Marinette stepped into the Gala she knew something was wrong. Her eyes flashed around the room searching for a sign that something was amiss when she heard a scream.

Spinning in shock she turned just in time to see a cordon of feathers heading straight towards them.

"Adrien look out!" Marinette cried and proceeded to launch herself at the blonde, knocking them both to the ground as the feathers whizzed over above.

There was a series of thunks, as they embedded into the wall as though they were as sharp as knives.

Marinette was momentarily frozen. She knew she had to move and transform but her mind was foggy. She had landed right on top of Adrien and the two were stuck, staring at each other in shock.

"Feathers." Marinette breathed as a one word explanation.

Adrien shook his head in agreement. "Feathers." He said back, green eyes wide.

They didn't remember to move until someone else screamed.

Mari jumped to her feet, searching for a place to slip away. "I'm going to hide!" She called loudly as the guests and models ran haphazardly everywhere from a threat Marinette couldn't see.

Adrien shouted something in reply but whatever it was was lost in the chaos. He disappeared and after a moment of contemplating whether she should follow, she turned in the opposite direction and vanished too.

"He'll be alright..." Marinette whispered once safely in a broom closet. 

Tikki emerged from her purse. "Ready?"

"Alright Tikki." She said. "Spots on."


End file.
